I wish I was Gabrielle Delacour
by shimmer.and.shake
Summary: Gabrielle, from the point of view of a jealous spectator. Oneshot.


Hey all, this is just a story about how I would imagine Gabrielle to be.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise.

I wish I had beauty and grace. I wish I had so many friends that I find it hard to keep track of their names but they don't mind. I wish I had female friends who I could laugh and gossip with, to have slumber parties and play truth or dare. I wish I had male friends, who want to protect me and make me laugh. I find I look at people who have all of these things and I feel sick, because I wish it were me. I wish I was Gabrielle Delacour.

Isabelle Rockwood, that's my name and I am in Princess Gabrielle's year at Hogwarts. She was just an exchange student. A year, that's all I would have to put up with her for, just a year. Of course, I hadn't counted on her family moving here from France at the end of our second year.

Her! Here at my school, why did it have to be her? Ever since her sister married Bill Weasley she has had equal status with a celebrity at our school. Not that it wouldn't have happened anyway, what with the way she looks, but I had hoped that she would blend into the background, as I had learnt to do. EVERYONE knows the story of the gorgeous Fleur Delacour marrying the scarred, but still roguishly handsome, Bill Weasley. Their wedding was televised for crying out loud. A couple of years ago this wouldn't have meant anything because no one except for the muggleborns had a television. But times had changed and now it was extremely fashionable to be watching the newly established Wizarding Television Network or WTN.

I guess it was because their father became the wizarding equivalent to the Prime Minister of France. I can't remember the proper term but it is some stupid French word. Her father is the second most powerful man in the world.

But of course, did any of this have a negative effect on dear sweet Gabrielle? No of course not, she is everything a minister's daughter should be. She has the entire male population of Hogwarts crying for her attention and we're only thirteen for crying out loud.

She has an enormous group of male and female friends made up entirely of 'the beautiful people'. It's just not fair! Ok, there I go again, sounding like a spoilt brat but I think that if for your whole life you were being told, "Oh not another mess, why can't you be like Gabrielle." Or, "Gabrielle would have never gotten so low on that test, you must work harder." Or my personal favourite, "Gabrielle is so beautiful, why do you never make an effort?" I suspect you would be a little touchy about the subject also.

We have lived next door to the Delacours ever since they moved here. But even before that our families were friends. I have hated Gabrielle ever since I was five and she got the toy for Christmas that I so desperately wanted. I don't remember what it was exactly, probably something like a walking talking Barbie, but I remember that ever since then I really didn't like her. I was so mad at her that while they were staying with us for Christmas I broke into her room and threw it out of her window. But what really made me despise her was that her parents went out and got her the newest, better model.

You see, the way it is with Gabrielle is that no matter what situation she is in, she always comes out on top. Everything always works in her favour and she is good at everything!

Because we are the same age, out parents set out that we should be friends. I, of course, hated the idea but what infuriated me most about Gabrielle was that she was nice.

Fleur always hung around with my sister, Melanie, because they are the same age too. I was always too 'little' to hang around with them. They are both twenty-three now and living the high life. They don't really keep in contact anymore so it falls on Gabrielle's and my shoulders to keep the families together. I'm sure that if either of us had had a brother they would have made him marry someone from the other family just to stay 'united'. I don't want our families to be united, I just want them to move back to France and leave us alone.

Gabrielle is the most insufferable little twit but she is so charming, nice and kind that you can't not like her. She is so funny and so positively likable that it makes me want to gag. It's disgusting. I pride myself on being the only one to see past her little charade and who doesn't fall at her feet every time she smiles that little bewitching smile.

I possess none of the qualities she has in abundance. I think that is the real reason I hate her. I possess neither beauty nor grace nor talent nor the ability to have people like me just like that.

You want to know my actual reason for hating Gabrielle? I want to be Gabrielle Delacour.

Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated.


End file.
